Generally, when riding a bicycle, it is desirable to be able to operate the brake control mechanism and the shift control mechanism of the bicycle quickly and easily. Known bicycle devices have made it easier for riders to shift and brake while maintaining control of the handlebar by providing a single lever for operation of the shifting mechanism. However, the known devices still require the removal of the rider's thumb from the handlebar for shifting. To prepare for an unexpected need for braking, experienced riders prefer to keep an index finger and/or a middle finger on the brake lever at all times, especially in rugged conditions such as off-road riding. When the fingers are on the brake lever, it is important to maintain one's thumb on the handlebar to have better control of the bicycle. By requiring the removal of the rider's thumb from the handlebar for shifting, the known control devices reduce the rider's control of the bicycle during shifting.
Some devices have attempted to alleviate this problem by providing a shift control device that is operable in the winding direction using the rider's brake-operating fingers. The problem with the known devices is that the rider is still required to remove his fingers from the brake lever to operate the shift control mechanism in a release direction. Additionally, the known devices are designed for use with drop-bar type handlebars and cannot be used with flat-bar type handlebars.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bicycle control device that enables the rider to operate the brake control mechanism and shift control mechanism of a bicycle without requiring the removal of the rider's fingers from the handlebar or from the brake control lever.
It is also desirable to provide a shift control device that can be operated while the rider is gripping handlebar extensions.